One of Those Days
by HoneydewKisses
Summary: A collection of one-shots that describe the progression of Kurt's and Sebastian's relationship, containing, but not limited to, Sebastian asking Blaine for dating advice and being scared of spiders. Not in chronological order.
1. That Time Kurt and Sebastian Made Up

**That Time Kurt and Sebastian Made Up Because of a Spider**

It happened on a sunny, peaceful Sunday afternoon.

Well, actually, the afternoon wasn't peaceful at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. But, really, what kind of peace can you expect when you, in the heat of an in retrospect rather minor argument, repeatedly insult the clothing choices of your very fashion-forward, I-am-an-intern-at-Vogue-and-proud-of-it boyfriend?

That's right, Sebastian. Absolutely none. But hey, at least it's still sunny though.

Said sun was currently bugging the hell out of Sebastian, shining directly through the kitchen window and into his eyes, but he was _brooding_, goddammit, and brooding people sat at the kitchen table silently while their fuming boyfriends locked themselves in their bedroom. They did _not _stand up to hide from the sun in the living room with an XXL bowl of chocolate ice cream.

...Oh, what the hell.

Sebastian had just entered the living room and flopped down on the sofa in front of the TV when he saw _it_.

And _it_ was _fucking huge_.

For a moment, he sat frozen on the sofa, hoping that maybe if he stared at it long enough, it would turn out to be just another stain on the wall.

But then it moved its _legs_.

"KURT!"

"I'm not talking to you, Sebastian!", came the cry from the other side of the bedroom door.

"No, Kurt, this is fucking serious! I'll apologise later, just please, you need to help me out here!"

At that, the door slammed open and Kurt stormed into the living room, his eyes wide.

"Sebastian? Are you okay? What's the mat-"

"THERE!"

Silence fell over the room, Sebastian standing in the corner, his finger pointing at the opposite wall, and Kurt staring in that direction dumbly, panting as if he'd just run a marathon.

Nothing happened. Then-

"That's a spider, Sebastian."

"I fucking know what it is, I'm not _stupid_-"

"None of that tone, Mister-"

"Fuck, I'm sorry, okay? Just _do something_."

At that, Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering "And you call _me_ girly" under his breath and moving towards the kitchen. Sebastian panicked.

"Kurt? Where're you going?" His voice was almost reaching Kurt's range, not that he noticed.

"Oh, calm down", came from the kitchen and a moment later, Kurt was back in the living room with a glass and a piece of an old pizza carton. Under the watchful (_not_ panicked, thank you very much) stare of Sebastian, he pulled up a chair to where the creature from hell was residing in the corner and, with practiced ease that came from having worked in a spider-infested garage for half his life, Kurt trapped it under the glass, sliding it over the piece of carton and emptying it out of the living-room window.

Sebastian heaved a relieved sigh, his gaze darting around the room warily and, finding nothing, focusing nervously back on his boyfriend again.

Said boyfriend had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips. Sebastian shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Uh... I'm sorry?" he chanced, not knowing what to say about his spontaneous outburst.

Still smiling, Kurt walked over to his (stupid, _stupid_) boyfriend and pecked him lightly on the lips. "It's fine", he said airily. "The blackmail material was worth it. And now you will take me on an apology shopping trip, _darling_." With that, he made his way over to the bedroom, leaving a shocked Sebastian behind. _Oh, God_, he thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_

Sebastian never asked Kurt to remove a spider again.

But only because Kurt made sure he wouldn't see any.

* * *

Prompted by Bamfderson. Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your opinion on this! :)


	2. That Time Sebastian Finally

**That Time Sebastian Finally Got His Shit Together**

"So let me get this straight," Blaine says, crossing his arms and fixing Sebastian with a gaze full of suspicion from where he's sitting on the bed.

Sebastian smirks and leans forward in his chair, leering at the other boy. "There's nothing straight about me, Blaine, though I will gladly give you a demonstration should you have any doubts."

Blaine furrows his brows in confusion. While the flirting in itself is nothing unusual when it comes to his enemy-turned-friend, something is not quite right. Sebastian's expression seems off – the smile is strained, the lustful stare forced, and the tension of his shoulders, though slight, doesn't go unnoticed. Blaine blinks, and then the realisation comes to him.

"Oh my God. You're actually serious."

Sebastian's eye twitches. _Twitches_. That's just... Wow.

"About the demonstration? Why yes, I-" Sebastian begins, but Blaine gets there first, not willing to take any more of Sebastian's shit.

"You actually want me to help you woo Kurt._ You're actually serious_." Blaine realises that he's sounding like a broken record, but he can't help himself, this is definitely not a situation he thought he'd ever find himself in and he wonders why it's so quiet because surely the apocalypse has to be coming upon them.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as well and leaning back in his seat defensively. "Not _'woo'_, you drama queen. I said 'ask him out'." He then proceeds to look at Blaine with something like expectation in his expression, but Blaine still hasn't gotten over the fact that this is _Sebastian Smythe_ asking for advice on how to get a date with_ Kurt Hummel_. From the latter's _ex-boyfriend_.

Blaine wonders if he's missed the memo about this being the Twilight Zone or something.

"But you hate him," is the only thing he manages to say, which Sebastian doesn't even deem worthy of a reply, huffing and looking to the side instead. When some time has passed and it becomes apparent that Blaine is actually especting some kind of verbal reaction, he relents.

"Yes, well, I thought so, too, but then I realised that I... don't."

That clears everything up, thank you very much, you _prick. _Blaine, though a kind person at heart, gets a probably unhealthy amount of satisfaction from insulting Sebastian in his head. That's what he gets for hanging around Kurt and Sebastian at the Lima Bean for extended periods of time.

"So, you-" Blaine starts, but is interrupted by his phone ringing where he left it on the nightstand. He picks it up, looks at the screen and stops the ringing before putting it down to lie in front of him on the covers. He looks back at Sebastian. "So, you're saying that you_ like _Kurt? Excuse me if I have difficulties believing that, but when did this even _happen_?"

Sebastian's shoulders tense further, but his face looks unusually serious. "Remember Rachel's party, like, three months ago?" he asks. "The one where everyone got really drunk and Kurt did that _smoking_ Single Ladies dance?"

Blaine's mouth falls open. "You didn't."

Sebastian smirks. "Oh yes, I did. Well, _we_ did, to be precise. Several times."

"I did _not_ need to know that," Blaine groans while Sebastian is looking inordinately pleased with himself. That bastard.

(It's not like Blaine has any romantic feelings towards Kurt anymore, mind, but this is still his_ best friend_ they're talking about. There is such a thing as too much information.)

"Anyway," Blaine continues, anything to get away from the topic of his friends' sex life. "What happened after that? And before you say that's none of my business, let me remind you that by coming to my house and asking how you 'ask the Princess out', you've_ made_ it my business. So you better tell me the whole story right now, or you're not getting a single word of advice out of me."

His little tirade earns Blaine a glare from Sebastian which he calmly ignores, secretly reveling in the feeling of having the upper hand in a conversation with one of the wittiest people he knows.

Sebastian's glare lasts only for a few seconds before he sighs, obviously resigning himself to his inevitable fate which consists of talking about his feelings. The horror.

"Well," he shrugs, feigning nonchalance but let's be honest here, at this point he's not fooling anyone anymore. "What can I say? The sex was good. Like, really good." Sebastian's tongue flicks out to lick his bottom lip while Blaine cringes. "So we did it again sometime later. And again. And again. And... somehow, between all the fucking, we started just hanging out, y'know? Like, getting coffee at the Bean, eating take-out after sex, even watching movies, _God_."

He sounds disgusted, but Blaine knows better; the tiny quirk of Sebastian's lips, almost nonexistent but still undeniably there, tells a whole other story.

"And it was... fun?" Sebastian continues, looking everywhere but at Blaine, obviously uncomfortable. "I hadn't known being with Princess could be so much fun. I..." He cards a hand through his hair, tugging lightly at the strands. "Fuck. I just... I don't_ do_ this shit. I don't... I don't even know what the fuck it is that I'm feeling. But... I know that I miss him when he's not there, and want to see him and... fucking _talk_ to him about my day or some shit like that. And now he's going off to New York, and even though I'll be there too, it's not like what we have will last, he'll meet new people, new friends, new _guys, _and I... I don't fucking want him to. So I'm going to fucking ask him out and you're going to fucking help me with that, Hobbit."

The last part of Sebastian's increasingly fervent speech sounds more like a demand than a request but at this point? Blaine really doesn't fucking _care_.

"Fine," he says, keeping his expression carefully neutral. "You have my approval, Sebastian."

Sebastian just stares at him for a moment, still caught up in his unexpected outburst, and is that a faint tinge of red on his cheeks? Then he seems to get himself under control again, leaning back in his seat once more and glaring at Blaine, just daring him to comment on it. "So," he drawls sarcastically, all coolness and self-confidence. "The _'wooing'_?"

"Oh, that," Blaine replies lightly, though he can't keep a slight smirk from his lips. "Congratulations, you've done it splendidly. A true natural. Sincerity always works best, after all."

"What the fuck are you-" Sebastian's irritated inquiry is cut off by Blaine standing up and walking towards his chair.

"Good luck, my student, I believe I've taught you well," Blaine says, his eyes practically sparkling with mirth as he grins from ear to ear and hands Sebastian his phone.

_Connected to: Kurt Hummel_, the screen says.

The duration reads _11:34_.

The silence that falls upon the room is deadly and all-encompassing.

_"Sebastian?"_ a soft voice says. _"I think we need to talk."_

* * *

Prompted by ElloDoctor. Thank you for reading, I would love to hear some feedback from you! 3 Also, next chapter is coming soon!_  
_


	3. That Time Kurt and Sebastian Talked

**That Time Kurt and Sebastian Talked Things Out Like (Almost) Normal People **

_"Sebastian?"_ a soft voice says. _"I think we need to talk."_

* * *

Sebastian's whole posture is tense. His hand clutches the phone like a life-line and although his lips are slightly parted, like he's just on the brink of saying something, he can't.

Can't, can't, can't.

_"Sebastian?"_ the voice – Kurt's voice, oh fucking_ fuck_ – repeats. This isn't good, not good at all. Kurt wasn't supposed to find out, he wasn't supposed to _know_, not before Sebastian could...

Could what? Become a man Kurt would actually want to date, a man he wouldn't leave lying in the cold bed after a round (or two) of mind-blowing sex? A man like Blaine?

Yeah, right. He should just forget it. There is no way this whole thing would've been successful anyway, what had he been _thinking_, coming to Blaine for advice, like Sebastian could pull the 'dapper gentleman' thing off, like he was even _remotely_ suited to-

_"'Bastian."_

And that does it.

"Uh. Hi," he croaks, before pulling himself together. "Hey, Princess."

A sigh can be heard from the other end of the line, the sound of it like static in Sebastian's ears, and he can just imagine Kurt rolling his pretty blue eyes in annoyance. _"I can hear by the tone of your voice that you're going to pretend like nothing happened,"_ he deadpans, and Sebastian wonders when Kurt has come to know him this well.

"What? No, I-"

_"Yes, you are. And I'm not having any of that. Tell Blaine I'm coming over in 45 and that you're his prisoner till I arrive."_

"The fuck? Kurt, I-"

The line goes dead.

Well, shit.

Sebastian takes the phone from his ear and looks dumbly at the screen. Kurt is such a _bitch_.

"Soooo?", Blaine-the-Dapper-Fuck-Anderson asks with a grin and a ridiculous wiggle of his ginormous eyebrows and Sebastian really just wants to punch him in his goddamn dapper face. Just. Once.

(Or maybe twice, he isn't picky.)

He settles for a deadly glare instead, because really, Sebastian is more classy than plebeian violence. It's got nothing to do with how Kurt wouldn't like to see a shiner adorn his best friend's face. Nope, sir, not at all.

"The Princess is coming," he answers in an icy tone, gritting his teeth and practically throwing the phone back to Blaine. "What the actual _fuck_, Hobbit?"

Blaine, that smug asshole, seems unfazed. "I knew it!" he exclaims, smiling like he just won a fucking truck full of bowties or something. "I knew Kurt liked someone, I just had no idea it was _you_ of all people."

Why, thanks for the vote of confidence, Helmet Head. "Right. Sure he does," Sebastian grumbles, flopping down on the bed and very much _not_ pouting.

"Glad we agree on the matter, Sebastian," Blaine says as he sits down beside the other boy, the distance he leaves between them indicating that he might not be that oblivious to Sebastian's murderous intent after all.

Sebastian continues to stare straight ahead, and if he keeps replaying the conversation with Kurt in his mind over and over, trying to guess what Kurt's reaction might mean for the chances of them hooking up again, well, he's only human and no-one has to know.

"Whatever."

Silence settles in the room once more.

"So, I'm guessing Kurt will take a while to get ready? He'll want to look good since he liiiiikes you."

"Fuck off. He said 45 minutes."

"An hour, then."

"Mmh."

A pause.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?"

"...Sure."

* * *

One hour and three minutes later (it's not like Sebastian is counting), Sebastian is losing spectacularly (again, not because of the counting) when Blaine's phone chimes with a text from Kurt.

Sebastian is perfectly calm. Really.

"Sebastian, you're crushing the controller."

Okay, maybe he's a_ tiny_ bit nervous. Sue him.

"I'm going down to let Kurt in. Try and not jump out of the window in the meantime, it's pretty high and I don't want blood on my gardenias," Blaine smirks and leaves the room. Thinking he's so fucking funny, ha ha.

And Sebastian is left to his own thoughts again. Which is not a good idea, because he's almost managed to forget why he's sitting here in the first place, and now the inevitability of The Talk, as he has dubbed it, is catching up with him at full speed and even though he doesn't know the outcome yet, just the possibility of the fact that Kurt could screw him up royally with the information Sebastian has revealed is scary enough and how could Kurt like him anyway? It's not like he's ever suggested a date, or tried to do something romantic or-

"Hi."

Sebastian's head snaps up abruptly as he turns to look at the doorway. Where Kurt is standing, sans Blaine, dressed up to perfection and... smiling gently?

Okay then.

"Hey."

They stare at each other, either not knowing what to say or choosing not to say it. Then Kurt moves towards Sebastian, slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, and sits down on the bed beside him. The smile slips from his lips and he regards Sebastian with contemplation while Sebastian stares back uneasily.

"What?" he finally snaps, not able to take any more of the anticipation and anxiety thrumming through his body.

Kurt is silent for a few more seconds. "Do you like me?" he finally asks, his voice calm as if the question didn't hit Sebastian over the head. Hard.

"So what if I did?" Sebastian shoots back, immediately on the defensive because, hello, _rude_. This conversation is not at all going how he expected it to. Although, admittedly, he hasn't expected all that much.

"Do you or don't you?" Kurt probes calmly, like he knows that Sebastian doesn't mean to snap at him. Maybe he does. "Because I can't and won't be together with someone who can't even admit their feelings out loud. Occassionally." he concedes, cocking his head sideways. Being cute on purpose, Sebastian thinks, narrowing his eyes.

They engage in one of their typical staring matches for a few moments before Sebastian finally gives in.

"Fine, okay, I fucking like you, are you happy now?" Maybe throwing his hands in the air to show his frustration isn't strictly necessary, but what can Sebastian do? The Princess is a bad influence and it just feels so _good_.

A warm smile settles on Kurt's face, though Sebastian, having turned away to glare at the wall, doesn't see it. "I am," he says simply, and his cheeks are a few shades redder than before.

Sebastian slowly turns back around and frowns in confusion. "Wait, you are?" he asks before the rest of Kurt's previous sentence finally catches on. "Wait, 'be together'?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, but the smile doesn't go away this time. "Of course I am. I like you, too."

Now Sebastian is_ really_ confused. "You do? Are you sure? You never... acted like it." They'd always kept it casual, and even though sometimes Kurt _did_ stay after sex, and they _did_ talk about things Sebastian wouldn't talk about with just anyone, and they _had_ gotten coffee at the Lima Bean plenty of times... Well. Sebastian is no expert, but it had never felt romantic, just... intimate.

Kurt's smile turns slightly wistful. "Can you really blame me?" he asks, breaking eye contact to look down at where his hands are clasped tightly in his lap, and Sebastian hates himself a little for being glad that finally he's not the only one who struggles with their current situation. "I was... afraid. I didn't want to scare you off. I thought... I thought you wouldn't want to, to be with me, if I showed too much too soon."

And this is what Sebastian lo- admires about Kurt. Because even though Kurt looks like the words are being forcibly torn from his throat, he still says them. Lays himself bare for Sebastian to see and this means so, so much more than actual sex ever could.

And for once, Sebastian wants it to. So maybe he can be honest in return.

He shuffles closer.

"I'm not scared now," he says, and it feels like a weight is being lifted from his shoulders.

Kurt looks up, one of his eyebrows rising doubtfully.

"Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ scared. You gotta admit you can be pretty scary sometimes, Princess," Sebastian amends and they're both grinning again.

"I'm scared, too," Kurt admits, ignoring the jibe for once. "But I like you. And you like me, too."

"...I do."

They're staring at each other again, neither one moving where they're sitting close on the sheets, knees almost touching but not quite. Kurt kind of looks like he could shoot rainbows out of his eyes.

Sebastian kind of wants to kiss him.

But no, not now, not in the Hobbit's room, for fuck's sake. There will be time for that later. On their _date_.

And Sebastian is surprisingly content with having to wait.

Before he can gather his thoughts together, Kurt seems to have gained back his composure, straightening his back and looking at Sebastian with that typical haughty look that makes him want to either shake him or kiss him senseless.

"And now, you're going to ask me out like a_ normal _boyfriend," he orders, though his gaze is gentle and _giddy_.

"Boyfriend?" Sebastian smirks. The sound of the word isn't as strange as it once was. He could get used to it.

"_Focus_, 'Bastian." Kurt rolls his eyes, but his lips are curled into a smile and it may or may not be the most beautiful thing Sebastian has ever seen.

Moments later, he realises they've been staring at each other _yet again_ and grinning like idiots. Ahem. Back to business.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night, Princess?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Leaning back against the wall beside the door to his room, somewhere in the corner of his mind that isn't busy laughing hysterically at his friends' antics, Blaine can hear the loud and resonating crack of a whip.

* * *

Thank you again for reading and I'd be a very happy writer if you would take the time to leave me a review. :) Next up: What happened at Rachel's party. And possibly smut.


	4. Rachel's Party, Part 1

**That Time Kurt and Sebastian Defiled Rachel's Bedroom, Part 1**

Kurt is sitting on one of the couches in Rachel's basement, sipping his punch and observing the steadily growing mass of people filling the large room, when Sebastian enters. They look at each other and nod briefly in greeting before Sebastian is pulled away and into the group of Warblers that Rachel has so 'generously invited in order to settle our past disputes after New Directions' fair but unsurprising victory'.

In other words, it's a Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza 2.0 with the added factor of about 15 more teenage boys who at first seem to have some semblance of manners which will promptly disappear the moment they're confronted with alcohol, girls and the natural disaster that are the male performers of New Directions.

Needless to say, Kurt is not terribly excited to attend, but Rachel can be very persuasive when it comes to getting what she wants and he figures that him getting to reorganise her wardrobe in exchange for watching her hog the microphone for one night is not that bad of a deal.

She owns _animal sweaters_, for God's sake. It's practically Kurt's obligation to rid the world of those monstrosities. And it's not like this party can get any worse than the last one, what with Kurt's crush kissing the host right in front of Kurt's face.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice says somewhere to his left and moments later, the cushions dip lower, accomodating another body that flops down on them. Speak of the devil.

"Blaine," Kurt acknowledges with a small smile, turning to face the other boy fully and raising his cup in a mock-toast which Blaine answers in the like. "I hope you're prepared for the inevitable disaster that is about to occur within the next few hours?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, a teasing glint in his eyes because Kurt Hummel might forgive, but he doesn't _forget_.

Blaine grins. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure of my sexuality this time around. Besides, with the rest of the Warblers around, I think I'd have to actually_ compete_ for one of the girls' attention."

"Not if Rachel decides to play spin-the-bottle again," Kurt says, raising his eyebrow, and gets a look of vague horror in return.

"Well, well, well. That sounds like an interesting story."

Kurt and Blaine both look up to see Sebastian smirking down at them, and really, Kurt isn't at all surprised about his presence. Sebastian seems to be attracted to gossip like a moth to the light, which truly doesn't help dissolve Kurt's conviction that Sebastian has the entire collection of _Gossip Girl_ DVDs stashed somewhere in the dark depths of his very manly closet. Which Sebastian vehemently denies, of course, but come on,_ that hair._

"Hey, hot stuff," Sebastian greets Blaine belatedly as he sits down closer than strictly necessary, causing Blaine to roll his eyes and shuffle over to Kurt who can't keep the smug expression from his face. Ha, take that, Meerkat.

"Evening, Princess. What's the matter, your fairy godmother forgot to bring your dress?"

Kurt feels the usual spark of anger at Sebastian's words but, well, he's kind of gotten used to it by now and isn't _that_ a crazy thought? So he only rolls his eyes, unimpressed with the weak insult. "She was apparently too busy trying to find an outfit that would make you look like an at least somewhat presentable human being, but obviously and regretfully without success."

They stare each other down, Sebastian's eyes sparkling with mirth and a wry grin pulling at his lips, like he's equally disappointed that he wasn't able to ruffle Kurt's feathers and glad that Kurt continued their teasing banter. "I look good in anything, Princess, and you know it," he finally replies before breaking eye contact and turning his gaze to Blaine. "But instead of discussing the perfection that is my body I'd rather know what that little tidbit about your sexuality was about."

Before Blaine can even open his mouth to reply, Kurt cuts in. "Blaine kissed a girl and liked it," he smirks and only shrugs his shoulders when Blaine glares at him accusingly. Really, what had he expected? This one was so obvious, it was practically _mandatory_.

Sebastian's eyes widen slightly and he stares at Blaine in bemusement. "Is that so?" he asks, looking at him expectantly. "Tell me more."

While Blaine starts to, very awkwardly and (much to the amusement of a certain other Warbler) with a lot of stuttering and blushing involved, recount the events of a little over a year ago, Kurt shuts himself out of the conversation and thinks.

He's bewildered, at the very least, at how _easy_ all of this is. Not that he hasn't noticed it before, but while there had been moments when he'd wondered how exactly they had ended up in this situation, mostly it just kind of crept up on him and only now, in this basement, surrounded by people from two different worlds who despite that are strikingly similar, undeniably just a bunch of teenagers who take things too seriously and have no idea what they're doing most of the time...

Only now does he realise how much has actually _changed_. And he hadn't expected it.

He hadn't expected to ever be found sharing a couch and talking somewhat amiably with a guy who put his ex-boyfriend in a hospital and said ex-boyfriend with whom he broke up only a little over a month ago. And he certainly hadn't expected it to actually be _fun_.

He supposes (and this is something that he will never, ever, say out loud because then he might as well just book a one-way plane ticket to Timbuktu and never look back) that he has Sebastian to thank for that.

Not that he will.

But it's a fact, and while it bugs the hell out of Kurt to admit it, he's also grateful. Grateful that he still has his best friend, that there is almost no awkwardness between them now.

There had been in the beginning. Lots of it, to be precise.

It was only to be expected, of course, because while their break-up had been mutual and they had foregone the dramatic falling-out that so many other high school couples couldn't seem to avoid, it had still be the end of something special they had shared for a year and would never share again, and the absence of it had left holes in both of their lives.

And, well, Blaine didn't exactly _blame _Kurt for being too caught up in his own business to spend time with him, and Kurt didn't exactly _blame_ Blaine for always wanting to be the centre of attention in Glee club, and neither even understood how being in love had suddenly become such a _chore_, but...

But all of the feelings were still _there_, and even though they had decided that it would be for the best, that their friendship was more important in the end, relationships were never this easy and they couldn't help the awkward silences in their conversations or the embarassment when one of them leaned in to kiss the other goodbye just out of habit.

And then there had been Sebastian. Sebastian, who had apologized for his wrongdoings, who had actually looked like a human being instead of a sexual predator for once, who for once wasn't the boy Kurt hated, but just a _boy_.

Sebastian, who one day sat down at Kurt and Blaine's table, ignoring the awkward atmosphere around them that came with having had less than a week to adjust to not being boyfriends anymore, and proceeded to drive them both up the wall with his comments about how the Warblers' performance for Regionals in a week would no doubt be clearly superior to anything New Directions could come up with.

Only when Kurt was sitting in his Navigator, on the way home about an hour later, did he realise two things. One, this was probably what Sebastian Smythe's attempts at friendship looked like.

And two: There hadn't been a single moment of awkwardness between himself and Blaine for the whole time.

For a reason known only to the green-eyed Meerkat, the three of them continued to bump into each other at the Lima Bean at least three times a week after that, and Kurt, astonishingly, found that he minded it less and less with every meeting. Sure, Kurt and Sebastian were still at each other's throats half of the time, and Kurt was pretty sure Sebastian still had his sights set on Blaine despite the whole slushying business, but the insults seemed to hold less and less malice behind them and though Kurt still didn't _like_ the other boy, he didn't hate him anymore, either.

Sebastian could actually be rather funny and even friendly, if he so wanted, and had an uncanny ability to dissolve the tension between Kurt and Blaine, making them team up against him in their usual verbal spars (with Kurt being the more active participant, naturally) and forget about hurt feelings and empty hearts.

And now here they are, two weeks after Regionals, sitting on a couch in Rachel's basement, their respective groups of friends having fun together like there had never been any bitterness between them to begin with.

Kurt is... happy. He hadn't expected that, either. Not so soon after losing Blaine, anyway, though of course he hasn't really_ lost_ him, after all. He still misses him sometimes, misses what they had, but it's only a dull ache of a scabbed wound that will soon be no more than a tiny scar, there but almost unnoticeable.

So Kurt is happy, and he's content to listen to the noises of people talking and singing around him, pretty sure that this evening won't be so bad after all.

Until Blaine looks at his almost empty cup of punch suspiciously and asks, "Don't you think it tastes kinda strange?"

Which has Kurt draining the last drops of his cup, tongue searching for a taste that is barely there, masked by the sweetness of the drink, and he meets Blaine's eyes in horror.

"Puck," they utter simultaneously while Sebastian looks at them in confused amusement.

After that, everything goes downhill. Fast.

* * *

Part 2 is coming soon! Expect a duet duel, Kurt singing Single Ladies and, of course, smut! Reviews make me feel more motivated ;)


	5. Rachel's Party, Part 2

I recommend watching Anything You Can Do from the musical Annie Get Your Gun to get a feeling for the performance. :)

* * *

******That Time Kurt and Sebastian Defiled Rachel's Bedroom, Part 2**

By the time they've been at it for something like an hour, Kurt is convinced that the duet idea is the best one Rachel has ever had. Among the numerous performances, during which friendships and crushes have been formed and broken in true McKinley Glee club style, his favourite is probably Brittany and a very drunk Wes singing a tearful rendition of _The Last Unicorn_, successfully turning themselves (and large parts of the audience, Kurt refuses to be ashamed, this song is _made_ for crying) into a bubbling, sobbing mess.

Although Rachel singing _Accidentally in Love_ and making heart eyes at some poor random Warbler Kurt can't remember the name of is a close second.

He's a little bit (okay, a lot) miffed, however, that he hasn't gotten the opportunity to show off his talent yet. So when the bottle finally, finally points at him at the first spin, he's rightfully excited.

Until, that is, the bottle is spun a second time and slowly, oh-so-slowly inches to a fateful stop right at the feet of one Sebastian Smythe.

Whose unimpressed face is undoubtedly a reflection of Kurt's own at the moment.

When Kurt breaks their stare and looks around the room, he notices that everyone has fallen silent and looks at them like they're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven instead of singing songs at each other at random. Although with Glee club, you can admittedly never tell which one is more sexually charged.

Anyway. Back to the topic. Kurt does not want to think about his and Sebastian's sexual _anything_.

The one problem Kurt sees with them being paired for a duet, except for the obvious one of them being _them_, of course, is that he has no idea what to sing, and it's clear that Sebastian doesn't either. It's not that Kurt's repertoire is lacking, mind, it's just that most of the songs they sing, hell, most of the songs being written in general, are love songs and, yeah, how about no.

The silence and the staring are getting rather uncomfortable, to be honest. Why doesn't Kurt like insulting songs again? It's not like he can just pull another inspirational Broadway number from his sleeve.

Although...

A wicked grin stretches over Kurt's lips as he stands up and Sebastian looks vaguely afraid. Good.

Because this is going to be _gold_, and Kurt is brilliant and should receive all the awards for finding the perfect song and still following his Broadway tradition.

_"Anything you can do,"_ he sings, coming to stand in front of Sebastian and looking down at his seated form smugly, _"...I can do better."_

Sebastian's face lights up with wry amusement and, thank God, recognition. _"Ha!"_ he barks, standing up as well and using his few inches of height advantage to loom over Kurt, mirroring his crossed arms.

_"I can do anything better than you." _Kurt flicks his wrist at Sebastian dismissively and turns away to head into the direction of the stage, because, please, this statement isn't even up for _discussion_.

It is, apparently, for Sebastian, because Kurt doesn't even get half-way to his destination, stepping between the bodies of their grinning and laughing audience, when he is stopped by Sebastian's voice close by.

_"No, you can't."_

Kurt turns around, and really, this isn't him getting absorbed in his role, this is him being genuinely annoyed at the smarmy Meerkat who dares to challenge him so matter-of-factly.

_"Yes, I can," _he retorts, and they step closer with each childish line until they're shouting more than singing them right into each other's faces.

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can, yes I can!"_

Sebastian glares at him and Kurt returns it right back, although they both snap out of it when all of a sudden, the Warblers start imitating the background music and Nick takes Puck's guitar and plucks the strings to their rhythm.

During the brief pause, Sebastian seems to have gained back his composure because he shoots Kurt a smirk, stepping away (when had they gotten so close?) and around Kurt, reversing their game of chase across the room, the stage forgotten completely.

_"Anything you can be, I can be greater._

_Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."_

He struts through the basement like he owns the whole house, the heads of their friends turning to follow his movements, and Kurt will not let this sit on him.

_"No, you're not!"_ he snaps with a note of disbelief in his tone, following after Sebastian and crowding into his personal space yet again as they resume their verbal tug-of-war.

_"Yes, I am."_

_"No, you're not!"_

_"Yes, I am!"_

_"No, you're NOT!"_

_"Yes, I am, yes I am!"_

Sebastian turns away from where he'd practically been bumping noses with Kurt, now facing their audience in perfect showmanship and Kurt can do nothing but follow suit because putting on a show is what Kurt Hummel _does_ and like hell is he going to let Sebastian steal the spotlight.

_"I can shoot a partridge_

_with a single cartridge."_

_"I can get a sparrow  
with a bow and arrow."_

_"I can live on bread and cheese."_

_"And only on that?"_Kurt asks suspiciously, crossing his arms and turning to Sebastian once more.

_"You bet." _Sebastian replies with an arrogant tilt of his head, although it does seem a little forced because he knows what he's setting himself up for and can't do anything about it. Heh.

_"So can a rat!" _Kurt finishes the verse victoriously and the Warblers and New Directions erupt in drunken laughter while Sebastian visibly grinds his teeth.

_"Any note you can reach, I can go higher"_he quickly continues, and despite the fact that he almost certainly knows what a blatant lie this is, the grin on his face is mocking, like Kurt is the one who looses for having a voice Sebastian surely considers girly.

_"I can sing anything higher than you."_

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can."_

...and higher and higher they go, their voices surpassing each other with each phrase until at last, Sebastian has to pass and Kurt, triumphantly, belts out that last _"Yes, I can"_ in his high F, drawing it out and putting his hands on his hips, basking in the applause while Sebastian shakes his head wryly.

As the Warblers and Nick continue humming and playing, they resume their chase around the room, almost giddy and high on the adrenaline of performing, even more so because it's_ them_, performing together (or rather against each other), matching and challenging one another with every note, every step, every glare.

_"Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper."_

_"I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you."_

_"Fifty cents?" _Sebastian begins the battle with a smirk, walking backwards as Kurt advances towards him.

_"Forty cents!"_

_"Thirty cents?"_

_"Twenty cents!"_

_"No, you can't!"_

Finally, Kurt has reached Sebastian and he intercepts his walk, bumping into Sebastian's shoulder to at least somehow shake his annoying self-assurance as he almost growls _"Yes, I can, yes I can!"_ to his face.

They stand there, chest pressed tightly against shoulder, their breaths coming just a little bit faster as the air between them crackles with their glares.

For some reason, Kurt feels hot. It's probably just from performing.

_"Anything you can say, I can say softer." _

Sebastian starts the next verse a little too early, as if to break them out from that stare-down they seem so prone to engage in. He doesn't move away though, looks down at Kurt with their bodies still too close and his voice just a little bit more subdued and Kurt doesn't know what Sebastian's deal is but he's not about to back down.

_"I can say anything softer than you"_ he sings, a tight-lipped smile determinedly on his lips.

_"No, you can't"_ Sebastian contradicts him in condescending amusement.

_"Yes, I can"_ Kurt whispers back softly, his eyes crinkling mischievously and Sebastian's grin says 'Oh, it's _on_.' They have to lean even closer to the other as their voices drop in volume until they're no more than ripples through the air, inaudible if the distance between their mouths wasn't so unbelievably small that they were sharing the same breaths anyway.

Their eyes are locked firmly, but not threateningly so, at least not in the kind of threat Sebastian has been for Kurt till now. There is a glint of _something_ in Sebastian's gaze, something new maybe, or just hidden until the right time came around, and the swirl of green seems to draw Kurt in, mesmerising now instead of mocking.

They argue like the words are caresses delivered by parted lips and Kurt has to forcibly remind himself that this is still Sebastian Smythe and he is definitely _not _flirting. The smiling and whispering are only part of the show, as is the way Sebastian's eyes flit down to Kurt's mouth-

...Aaand stop right there, boy. This is getting nowhere.

_"Yes, I can, YES I CAN!"_ Kurt's voice starts quietly before rising to its full volume, effectively breaking the strange atmosphere that had settled around them for the span of maybe half a minute tops that felt like its own little eternity.

Sebastian smirks at him knowingly; this round has been undoubtedly his and it shows in the way he sings to their audience, all smug and confident and –_ no, not gorgeous_ – arrogant, that's it.

_"I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker."_

_"I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!"_

_"I can open any safe."_

_"Without bein' caught?"_

_"Sure."_

_"That's what I thought-  
you crook!"_

The basement is filled with laughter, and even Sebastian is sporting a grin because this song just _fits_, and Kurt is glad no one decides to remind Sebastian of his crooked ways since that would've really ruined the show.

_"Any note you can hold, I can hold longer"_ Sebastian challenges him, grabbing his shoulder as Kurt is about to begin their chase anew and wow, excuse you, personal bubble right here.

_"I can hold any note longer than you"_ Kurt snaps, anger col ouring his normally clear voice. He turns around, dislodging Sebastian's hand from his shoulder and glowering up at his smirking form.

_"No, you can't", "Yes, I can"_ they bicker, getting progressively louder and more furious, neither of them backing down because here, for once, the result is not predetermined and it only serves to fuel their competitive spirits. Then, at last, they've gotten to the point where they sing in unison, Sebastian's _"can't"_ and Kurt's _"I"_ intertwining, their voices in perfect contrast as if they were meant to either clash or complement each other...

It feels like there's a metaphor in there somewhere, but Kurt is too busy staring Sebastian down and keeping the note up to give it a deeper thought.

Sebastian's lungs are slowly running out of air. Kurt hears it in his faltering voice, sees it in the way his eyes don't steadily glare back anymore, but only when Sebastian finally goes silent does he allow himself to grin, his clear voice now the only thing ringing through the basement. Just for the hell of it, he reaches for his last reserves of air, turning to the watching Glee clubs, his hands rising in the air slowly in an imitation of that time he _killed_ _Le Jazz Hot_.

The rambunctious applause starts even before the _"I"_ is finished, and when Kurt is almost ready to collapse from lack of air, croaking the last_ "c...an"_ more than singing it, the room practically explodes.

Kurt feels like he's standing on a Broadway stage, and this game of can-or-can't is _doing_ something to him, his heart is beating wildly against his ribcage and adrenaline runs though his veins.

_"Yes, you can!"_ Sebastian sings at him, his breaths coming equally as fast and although Kurt had expected him to be miffed, there's amusement and maybe even grudging respect in his gaze. Sebastian... looks like he's enjoying himself immensely, and Kurt can't help but notice that it suits him well. Like, really well. Even his cheeks are slightly flushed from exertion and it's... not attractive, not attractive at _all_.

_"Anything you can wear" _Kurt continues, eyeing Sebastian's form derisively, _"I can wear better. In what you wear I'd look better than you."_

_"In my coat?"_

_"In your vest!"_

_"In my shoes?"_

_"In your hat!"_

_"No, you can't!"_

_"Yes, I can, yes I can!"_

Somehow, somewhere in between insulting one another through a song and invading their respective personal spaces, their interaction has become less vile and more... dare Kurt say it, _playful_. At least, he doesn't know what else to call the way Sebastian's eyes crinkle when he sings his part and Kurt's lips pull up into a grin without his consent.

_"Anything you can say, I can say faster" _is the next challenge Sebastian issues, already shortening the distance between them in the knowledge of what is scripted next.

_"I can say anything faster than you" _Kurt leans in, too, and off they go, speaking faster and faster, their faces closer and closer until the words are mashed together beyond recognition in a bizarre mimicry of their bodies, noses literally bumping and foreheads pressed tightly against each other.

Sebastian's eyes (or _lips_) have never been this near and the amount of alcohol Kurt has ingested really doesn't warrant a face this red which is why they should probably stop right about _now._

Thankfully, they do, Sebastian starting his next verse right off, although the smug little tilt of his mouth suggests that he is not entirely unaware of what effect their little stint has had on Kurt and Kurt _really_ hates his pale skin sometimes.

_"I can jump a hurdle"_

(Some random Warbler shouts indignantly when Sebastian takes his shoulders as support and jumps over his sitting form. Kurt almost forgets his next line, he's laughing so hard.)

_"I can wear a girdle."_

(Which is, in fact, true. Sebastian's raised eyebrow suggests that Kurt is either being judged_ hard_ or... well, he doesn't want to think of the other reactions the image of Kurt in a corset could evoke in the sex-crazed Warbler.)

_"I can knit a sweater."_

_"I can fill it better!"_

_"I can do most anything!"_

_"Can you bake a pie?"  
_

_"Oh yes"_, Sebastian says, and ad-lib was so not part of the deal.

_"Well, so can I"_ Kurt replies, miffed, nose high up in the air because Kurt's pie is, like, a thousand times better than Sebastian's, thank you very much.

Sebastian only rolls his eyes. _"Anything you can sing"_ he continues, _"I can sing sweeter."_

_"I can sing anything sweeter than you." _Kurt smiles indulgently, because really? Sebastian and 'sweet' match even less than Rachel Berry and stylish clothes.

But Sebastian's grin only turns wicked.

Kurt is a little afraid.

_"No, you can't"_ Sebastian sings slowly, gently, in a voice pitched deeper than usual and all of a sudden, there is a hand gripping Kurt's own, another one settling as low on his waist as proper decorum still allows and Sebastian's face is_ right in front of his eyes _and they're _dancing_.

Kurt's jaw drops. He's so shocked, he doesn't notice Sebastian's eyes flick down to his parted lips.

Because he's dancing the waltz with _Sebastian Smythe_. Who eyes him mischievously and leads him into the proper steps without effort, in rhythm with a melody only he can hear since the Warblers have stopped singing and the room's other occupants are either laughing or staring in a deadly silence. Depending on the alcohol-blood ratio.

Not that Kurt notices, as preoccupied as he is with the unexpected turn of events.

_"Yes, I can"_ Kurt remembers to respond, and if his voice is slightly more breathy, a little less steady, well, he's not to blame. Who allowed Sebastian to be excellent at ballroom dancing, anyway?

They continue their dance in the little corner of the basement where none of their classmates will trip them up, trying to outdo one another in the cheesy, sweet tone of their lines, and it is then that the revelation that has been nudging at the corner of Kurt's mind almost from the moment they began singing finally hits him. (Or perhaps it was way, _way _earlier but acknowledging that would mean too big a blow for Kurt's ego.)

Sebastian Smythe is _hot_.

It's not like he has thought Sebastian was ugly before this, he may have even noticed it in the primal part of his brain that wasn't preoccupied with the issue of this bastard trying to steal his boyfriend. But it had been overshadowed by the fact that they were rivals for Blaine's affection and so Kurt hadn't really given it much thought, on the contrary, pushed it as far into the deep recesses of his mind as possible.

Now however, with the object of their rivalry out of the way, their chests almost touching as they gently dance circles in the corner and Sebastian keeps _looking_ at Kurt and the entire atmosphere shifts subtly, the tension around them palpable...

Now it's an undeniable reality. Kurt finds Sebastian attractive and he doesn't like that fact.

At the very least Kurt feels a little placated when the expression on Sebastian's face suggests that he's not entirely unaffected by this either, but before he can delve deeper into _that_ particular realisation, the song is coming to an end.

There is aggression mixed in with the sweetness now, because neither of them will just give in, and by now the lines between act and genuine frustration are a single blurred mess.

_"No, you can't" _Sebastian says with gritted teeth.

_"Yes, I can"_ Kurt counters with a bright fake smile.

_"No, you can't, can't, CAN'T!"_ Sebastian raises his voice, and then Kurt is being pushed back with the sheer weight of Sebastian's slightly taller body, having to take a step back with each _"can't"_ until his back collides with the wall, Sebastian looming over him and holding his hand in a firm grip.

For a second, the room is perfectly silent as Kurt's fuzzy brain processes the fact that Sebastian has him up against the goddamn _wall_. Never mind Sebastian, a _hot guy_ is pinning him to the wall, panting in his face, and it's been way too long since Kurt has gotten any kind of action so maybe that's why his mind immediately jumps to very inappropriate conclusions.

It's still a fight though, and even Sebastian's body pressed into his won't make him forget that.

_"Yes, I can, can, CAN!"_ He struggles to get free, unsuccessfully of course, and Sebastian's grin is triumphant until Kurt stomps on his foot with his lovely, lovely steel toed DocMartens.

They sing their last lines together once more, loud and powerful and_ intense_, drawing the final notes out in a last attempt to show their superiority and then it's over.

Except that it isn't, because they're both still _there_, both close, their heavy breaths mingling, their foreheads touching and don't Sebastian's eyes seem darker than usual? The moment seems to stretch on for hours and then Sebastian looks down again, at what Kurt is pretty sure are his own parted lips and his grip tightens marginally on Kurt's wrist.

It shouldn't be this hot, this whole situation they have gotten themselves into because of a stupid bottle and too much alcohol, but it is, and when Sebastian, eyes still fixed on Kurt's mouth, leans forward, just a little bit, Kurt's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. He _wants_ it in that moment, wants the kiss and so much more, and his lips part further, inviting, waiting, waiting-

"Bravo!" someone shouts and suddenly the basement is filled with applause, their friends shouting their praise and admiration and Kurt could seriously kill someone right_ now._ Didn't they feel it, didn't they_ see_?

But he's also grateful, because Sebastian is pulling away reluctantly and Kurt, no longer wrapped up in the performance, can finally think again. They remain close for another few seconds, Sebastian staring at Kurt with something like contemplation in his eyes until Kurt is the one to break the moment by turning away and bowing to their audience, not wanting to deal with what that stare could possibly mean.

And then he's walking away, his head filled with confusion, and doesn't look back at Sebastian even for a second.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mercedes, one of his more sober friends, asks as Kurt takes his place next to her.

"I have no idea," Kurt answers. "None at all."

* * *

This is the longest thing I've ever written, so I'm a bit nervous about this one. Please tell me if you thought it was too wordy, or just tell me what you thought of it. :) Next part will be the last one in this arc!


	6. Rachel's Party, Part 3

For the next half an hour, Kurt unsuccessfully tries to clear his thoughts of Sebastian's predominating presence and okay, maybe that fourth drink wasn't a very good idea but he can still remember what Sebastian's breath against his lips feels like and that just_ won't do_. He's attempting to enjoy he ongoing game of spin-the-bottle where Puck is currently intimidating the balls out of some poor junior Warbler, he really is, but.

But Sebastian is staring at him. Again. Or is it 'still'? Either way, this is seriously getting on Kurt's nerves, and by 'getting on his nerves' Kurt means it's freaking him the fuck out.

He turns his head to the side, meeting Sebastian's stare with a glare of his own and raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge. The corners of Sebastian's lips lift up just slightly but otherwise, he doesn't move a muscle. That bastard. Kurt looks away again, but not before childishly sticking out his tongue at the other boy which, yeah, okay, not very mature but he blames it on that fourth drink and steadfastly ignores the burst of deep (not sexy) laughter he can hear from Sebastian's direction.

The hairs on Kurt's neck stand on end for the entirety of Mercedes's performance (okay, so he might kind of maybe have used her as a shield while they were sitting together, so _what_) and he refuses to acknowledge that it's not only the temperature of the room that makes his cheeks redden and his body feel warm and sweaty.

He doesn't look at Sebastian again. He does, however, get angrier with every passing minute. Who does that meerkat think he is? Staring at him like Kurt's some kind of piece of meat on display? Does he think it's funny, is it only to unnerve him, to drive him crazy? (He doesn't want to think about what other motivations Sebastian might have.) Kurt feels exposed, _naked_, under Sebastian's gaze, does this count as sexual harassment and how soon can he get Sebastian behind prison bars?

By the time those green eyes have been trained on him for what feels like the entire night but has probably only been about fifteen minutes, Kurt is a livid, nervous wreck and has come to a decision. When the Hummels are pushed, they push _back_.

And the perfect opportunity presents itself with another spin of the bottle.

Tina, his assigned duet partner, looks slightly terrified when Kurt pulls her and Brittany aside with a wild and determined glint in his eyes but Kurt figures that being part of the New Directions makes you develop at least some kind of mental protection against the crazy of your teammates. She'll be fine.

When the three of them step up to the stage, most of the people look confused because, well, _duets_, but Kurt only has eyes for Sebastian. Who, unsurprisingly, is still staring, his head tilted curiously to the side.

_Let him_, Kurt thinks, jutting out his chin and sending a smirk his way. _Stare all you want, Craigslist, I won't let myself be intimidated by the likes of you. _He exchanges nods with Tina and Brittany, confirming they're ready to do this, and then the show begins.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

There is whooping and laughter from those who already know about Kurt's little stint in his basement over two years ago. The others (the Warblers especially) make a collective, truly rather impressive impersonation of a gaping fish which Kurt would certainly appreciate with great delight if he wasn't busy shaking his ass like a pro and watching Sebastian's eyes become wide as saucers.

It's very rewarding in a way, to see the usually so confident and composed Warbler lose his cool because of something _Kurt_ did and as he swivels his hips during the chorus Kurt meets his eyes again, this time being the one to receive a glare when Sebastian shifts awkwardly in his seat and swallows visibly.

And okay, it's probably time to admit that Kurt _does _know what Sebastian's stare really means, considering it's Sebastian they're talking about and Kurt might not be used to being the object of someone's desire but he isn't_ blind_. And while he's at it, he should probably also add that his choice of song hasn't been for the sole purpose of demonstrating that Kurt is unaffected by the heavy weight of the other's eyes (even though he so totally is), but also to show that Kurt can affect Sebastian just as much, if not more. Kurt is being a tease, and he knows it.

It feels fucking _awesome_.

He wonders if Sebastian realises it, knows that all of this is for him and him only, and if he's more annoyed that Kurt has him figured out or smug about having provoked this decidedly untypical behaviour from Kurt. Probably a mixture of both if the way his lips are pressed into a thin line while he watches Kurt dance almost without blinking is anything to go by.

Kurt has to admit he's having a lot of fun with this, with thrusting his hips and seeing Sebastian clench his fists, with throwing all of his frustration back at the boy who used to insult his ostensible femininity. But that's all it is – not a seduction, not flirting, just a smug "fuck you" and proof that yes, Kurt _can_ be sexy when he wants to. So when the song is finished and Kurt and his girls bow to their cheering audience (some more leering than cheering and though most of the boys' stares are focused on Tina and Brittany, Kurt still feels accomplished), step down and go back to sit with their respective friends, Kurt doesn't look at Sebastian for a single second longer.

He can still feel Sebastian's eyes boring holes into the back of his head, but he doesn't let it bother him anymore. His point has been proven.

As the time gets progressively later and the people drunker, the party spins more and more out of control. Soon, the bottle and the game have been forgotten and abandoned and now, there are people alternatively singing drunken renditions of popular Top 40s songs, dancing to said Top 40s songs, not-so-secretly making out in the corners of the room or if they, like Kurt, haven't replaced more than half of their blood with alcohol, simply sitting back and enjoying the show.

"God," Sugar moans, draping herself over the back of the couch Kurt is currently occupying, "it's sooo hot." Kurt can't help but agree.

"Totally, I could go for some ice cream," Rachel replies.

"Wait, you have ice cream?!" someone cries and soon the basement is almost empty and Kurt can hear the group invade the kitchen upstairs like a very loud, very wild herd of elephants. He himself chooses to stay back because he doesn't fancy being squished and pushed around by a mob of drunk teenagers with ice-cream in their wobbling hands. He likes his clothes clean, thank you very much.

Still, it _is_ rather hot in the basement, and so when the rush has died down and the party is downstairs yet again, he decides that he's allowed a treat once in a while and goes up to the empty kitchen, wondering if there is any ice-cream left.

There isn't. But at least there's still ice cubes. They will have to do.

Kurt has just started sipping on his glass of ice-cool water when he hears someone else enter the room. Apparently, he hasn't been the only one smart enough to wait the storm out, and as he turns around, he's greeted by Sebastian's flushed face. He's almost tempted to roll his eyes, because _of course_ it had to be him, but chooses to just ignore the other's presence for now.

Luckily, it looks like Sebastian has decided to do the same since he simply walks up to the refrigerator, groaning as he opens it and finds the ice cream gone before taking out the whole bag of ice and closing it again. Kurt only has a second's worth of time to wonder what Sebastian is planning to do with a whole bag, and then Sebastian is pressing it against his neck, his satisfied hum a deep rumble ringing through the room.

There are droplets of water running down his Adam's apple, disappearing in the collar of his shirt, and Kurt can't stop _staring_.

Sebastian's eyes are closed and his mouth open in a sigh. He brings the bag of ice up to his slightly red cheek, first the one side, then the other before he lowers it to his neck again and it shouldn't make Kurt wonder what it would taste like if he followed the path with his tongue but God, it does. Briefly, he thinks that he should probably blink sometime soon or, you know, stop gawking at the other boy before he's found out, but it's already too late.

"What?" Sebastian asks with a smirk tugging just at the corner of his lips as he watches Kurt out of the corner of his eyes.

Kurt huffs and finally manages to tear his gaze away, looking down at his glass instead. "Nothing."

At that, the glint in Sebastian's eyes turns downright wicked. He steps forward, staring at Kurt's body unabashedly.

"Are you sure?" he prompts, the distance between them growing shorter with every step he takes closer to Kurt. "You look kinda... hot."

Their bodies are less than a meter apart by now and Kurt would complain about the invasion of his personal space except for the fact that he really, really doesn't mind. He's transfixed by the heavy weight of Sebastian's eyes on his own, by the little upwards curve of his lips, and the pull to touch feels magnetic by now, growing the closer they come together, an attraction of opposites that is too powerful to resist.

So Sebastian doesn't.

"Well, I-" Kurt begins to say in a voice that is not as unaffected as he would like for it to be when Sebastian takes that final step forward, breaking the barrier that had been between them for the entirety of the evening, and gently presses the bag of ice against Kurt's cheek.

"...I am," Kurt finishes in a whisper, a violent shudder running up his spine because of the sudden coldness and maybe also something else. Something that feels hot enough to instantly melt the ice Sebastian is holding. Sebastian is close now, so, so close, seemingly mesmerised by the way the droplets of water make their way down Kurt's cheek and throat.

Time seems to come to a still in the small space occupied by their bodies and even if it continues to pass outside of it, they don't have the mind to notice. Kurt's heart is beating rabbit-quick against his ribcage in anticipation of something, anything that will help to release the tension that has been accumulating since their duet or perhaps even before that.

Sebastian takes a shaky breath and Kurt can see his eyes rake over his face until they come to a still where his lips are slightly parted.

"You really, really are."

And then they are kissing, the period of silence broken by the sound of an ice bag hitting the floor and the shattering of a glass on the hard tiles. Kurt can't for the life of him recall who moved in first, but it doesn't matter. In this moment, nothing matters except for the firm press of Sebastian's mouth on Kurt's ice-cold lips, the hand tilting his chin up roughly and the tongue demanding entrance insistently. Kurt's own hands come up to clench in Sebastian's shirt, tugging him closer until Sebastian is forced to brace himself with both hands on either side of Kurt's hips, pressing him further against the counter which neither boy seems to mind.

Sebastian runs his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt parts his lips almost on instinct, their tongues continuing the battle they'd left unfinished in their words. A groan resounds in the kitchen and when Kurt feels Sebastian smirk into the kiss, he knows it came from himself. He can't really bring himself to be embarrassed though, not when Sebastian's hard-on is digging into his hip while they grind against each other, making his equal desperation all too obvious.

Kurt hadn't thought he'd find it this hot – hadn't even really thought about the _possibility_ of something like this happening, but now that Sebastian has him up against the counter and is kissing him like he wants to lick Kurt's taste out of his mouth, one hand sliding down to his ass and squeezing firmly, Kurt can't imagine_ not_ wanting to be right where he is just now.

Sebastian breaks the kiss only to trace the wet path the melted ice has left on Kurt's skin with his lips and tongue, mouthing at Kurt's fluttering pulse when he reaches his neck, and Kurt can't help but moan, digging his fingers into the skin of Sebastian's shoulders.

"Ha," Sebastian chuckles smugly, lifting his head to look Kurt in the eyes while giving his ass another squeeze, "moaning already, Hummel?"

"Shut up," Kurt snaps and slides his knee in between Sebastian's legs, rubbing hard against his cock and smirking when Sebastian groans, his head dropping on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're a bitch, Kurt," Sebastian laughs breathlessly without any malice, his teeth grazing the skin on Kurt's neck lightly. "I like it."

And maybe it's the reassurance that Sebastian _does_ want him on a basic, purely physical level and isn't in fact out to humiliate him in a very twisted, disturbing kind of way, that makes Kurt pull him up by the hair into another kiss with more teeth than tongue and whisper against his lips when they part:

"We should go somewhere else."

Sebastian's smirk is even more annoying from this up close.

"Come on," he urges in a voice an octave deeper than before and pulls Kurt from the kitchen like he's just been waiting for Kurt to say these words. They stumble up the stairs in a hurry and Sebastian drags them into the first room they come across, barely taking the time to slam the door closed and lock it before he presses Kurt against it and kisses him _hard_.

If Kurt thought their kissing had been intense before, it's more like a peck on the cheek in comparison to what they're doing now. Sebastian is practically fucking him with his tongue, exploring Kurt's mouth like he wants to map out every inch of it, biting and licking and sucking while all Kurt can do is try and hold on and not sag against the wood like his wobbly knees seem to want him to do.

The fabric of Kurt's jeans stretches even tighter than usual over his cock as Sebastian rolls his hips, the sensation of their hard-ons pressed together sending waves of scorching-hot pleasure through his veins. His moan is swallowed by Sebastian's mouth and there's no answering smirk this time – Sebastian is too busy fumbling with the buttons of Kurt's shirt while still trying to suck the air out of his lungs.

Finally, Sebastian slips the shirt from Kurt's shoulders, trailing his hands over Kurt's arms in the process before pulling his own polo over his head. For a moment, they stare at each other, the only sound in the room that of their heavy breathing, both of them shirtless and very, very turned on.

Kurt knows that this is it, this is his final chance to back out because once they allow their hands to drift lower he's sure neither of them will be able to stop.

"You don't look half-bad under those layers, Princess," Sebastian says with a grin, and his hand settles high on Kurt's waist like a question.

And maybe it's stupid of Kurt to want this; maybe it's stupid to jump into this with Sebastian only about a month after breaking up with his first boyfriend. Maybe Kurt will regret it the next day, when the haze of the alcohol and adrenaline has worn off and the morning light casts clarity onto the night's events.

But maybe this, Sebastian looking at him like Kurt is the only thing that matters at the moment, touching him like Kurt will never be close enough until their bodies melt together in ecstasy, maybe this is exactly what Kurt needs right now. And for this possibility, he's willing to take the risk of an awkward morning after.

"I suppose you're not too hard on the eyes, either," he replies coolly (well, as cool as Kurt can be with Sebastian hovering above him and looking _hungry_), wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and shoulders and raising an eyebrow as if to say_ 'Well, what are you waiting for?'_.

Sebastian takes the hint, his arm sliding lower on Kurt's waist until it rests on the small of his back, pulling him in and into a kiss as he starts blindly maneuvering them towards the bed. When Kurt's knees bump the edge of it in their frenzy to just get there already, he falls on top of the cushions less gracefully than he would've liked, but Sebastian doesn't seem to care since he does the same, both scrambling and squirming in a tangle of limbs until finally Kurt's head is on the pillows just beneath the headboard and Sebastian's arms are encasing him on both sides as the other boy braces himself over Kurt's body.

Just as Sebastian is leaning down to press their mouths together once more, Kurt notices the familiar pillows lying directly beside his flushed face.

"Oh my God. This is Rachel's bedroom!"

Sebastian, only an inch away from Kurt's face now, stares at him with an expression that is half disbelief and half an unimpressed _'seriously?'_.

"She's sort of my friend! She'll hate me for this_ forever_."

Sebastian continues staring although this time, it's accompanied by a roll of his hips against Kurt's and _oh_.

...Fuck it. Kurt will make it up to her somehow.

He surges up and feels the vibrations of Sebastian's approving hum on his lips, and _yes_, so worth it.

And then all the worries leave his mind when Sebastian's hand reaches for his jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper before sliding his hand inside.

"Fuck, Kurt," he groans as Kurt lets out a soft moan, the hand on his bare cock not nearly giving him the relief he craves.

"Knew you'd like that, Craigslist," Kurt pants and bites his lip against another moan when Sebastian massages him under the fabric.

"Not that difficult to figure out, Princess," Sebastian smirks. A small frown appears on his face and he pulls Kurt's bottom lips from his teeth with his free hand, leaning down to bite at it lightly in punishment. "No, don't do that. Wanna hear you."

Kurt can't help but blush. "They'll hear."

"The music is far too loud for that. Now shut up and stop complaining."

"I thought I should be loud?"

"...Smartass."

Kurt smirks and grinds his hips upwards. "I've got a _great_ ass."

Sebastian barks out a laugh, sliding Kurt's jeans the rest of the way off before kneading the firm muscles with one hand, his face pensive as if he doesn't already know the answer. "I guess I'll have to admit you're right on that one."

"I always am."

"Now, don't get too ahead of- mmh..."

Kurt has had enough of Sebastian's snark right now and he sits up, silencing him with a deep kiss while his hands roam the toned chest like he's wanted them to since Sebastian's polo landed on the floor. They slide lower and lower, teasingly grazing along the hem of Sebastian's jeans until the other boy gets impatient and bites his lip again. Kurt snorts through his nose but decides to not stretch this out any more, not so much because he doesn't enjoy being a tease (he does), but because he's not sure he himself can wait much longer.

Once Sebastian's pants are somewhere on the floor along with Kurt's, they fall back onto the bed again, both grinding frantically against each other now that there's no cloth between their aching cocks.

"Condoms?" Kurt asks breathily while Sebastian places a line of kisses and bites down his neck and chest.

"Jeans pocket," comes the equally unsteady reply and when the heat of Sebastian's body is suddenly gone, Kurt almost whines at the loss.

"Fuck," Sebastian curses once he's hovering above Kurt again and Kurt barely hears his next words because he's too busy admiring the flush that has spread out from Sebastian's face down to his chest, wanting to follow it with his mouth. "The lube."

"Huh?"

"Don't have any."

Kurt is tempted to chuckle fondly at the way Sebastian's frown borders on being a pout, but he doesn't want to ruin the mood because he really, really needs to get off, preferably _now._

"Wait a sec." Leaning over the edge of the bed, he reaches for Rachel's nightstand and opens the lowest drawer, searching blindly behind books and CDs and..._ there_. He pulls out a small, heart-shaped bottle with "Lovers Lube" imprinted on it and Sebastian looks at him like he can't believe Kurt is serious.

"I helped her buy it, the least she can do is share some with me," Kurt shrugs and waves the bottle in front of Sebastian's face impatiently. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"You're unbelievable," Sebastian says with a shake of his head, but takes the lube anyway. "This is by far the gayest thing I've ever held in my hands."

"Oh, so my dick doesn't count?" Kurt asks and immediately slaps a hand over his mouth because apparently, alcohol not only makes him horny, but deletes his brain-mouth filter completely.

"Like I said: unbelievable." The laugh Sebastian lets out is loud and relaxed as he pries Kurt's hand from his mouth and replaces it with his lips, pushing him down to lie on the cushions again.

Kurt allows himself to get lost in the kiss, his hands coming to rest in Sebastian's hair and around his neck until suddenly, a slick finger is circling his entrance and pushing inside, barely giving Kurt time to adjust to the intrusion before beginning to thrust in and out slowly. Kurt's body shivers and tenses, and he knows it has been far, _far_ too long since he's done this.

"Sebastian," he whispers in warning and it feels like it's the first time he's said his name during the entire evening. Maybe it is, because Sebastian groans and bites down on Kurt's shoulder just this side of painful.

"God, Kurt, you're so... Just relax. Let go for me." He sucks at the place where his teeth have left an oval shaped mark as he continues to stretch Kurt with just the one finger, and soon he has Kurt moaning under him again.

The second finger comes just when Kurt thinks he's adjusted to the rhythm, and it's so like Sebastian to keep him on his toes even now. Kurt doesn't think he wants it any other way.

"Shh," Sebastian soothes him when Kurt lets out a whine, his hips rising from the bed to try and get at least some friction for his leaking cock, but Sebastian won't have it. He holds Kurt's hips down with his free hand and doesn't move even when Kurt's hand tugging at his hair makes him hiss. "Soon, soon, just one more."

"_Do it_, then," Kurt glares and he can't even bring himself to care about Sebastian's smug grin. His body feels hot all over and just wants _more, _goddammit.

"Oh, I will, don't you worry about that."

Just then, the third finger follows, fast and hard, all three spreading and twisting inside him like they're searching for-

"Oooh my God."

Kurt's back arches off the mattress when Sebastian's fingers graze _that spot _inside of him and white-hot pleasure shoots through his body, making him almost see the fucking_ stars_.

"That's it, Princess," Sebastian says between heavy breaths, his eyes fixed on Kurt's face like he's never seen anything more fascinating in his life. "That's it, you like that? You want me to fuck you like that? Want me to-"

"Stop the bad porn speak and _do it again already_."

Sebastian looks insulted but Kurt doesn't fucking _care_. Although in retrospect he probably should have because a wounded ego of Sebastian's size is not something he'd want to deal with.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty, Princess," Sebastian mutters as his fingers graze Kurt's prostate just enough for him to feel what he _could_ get but not enough to actually receive any satisfaction. "Tell me you want it, and I'll consider it."

They both know full well that the end result has already been decided long before they even reached the bed, but it doesn't stop Sebastian from drawing it out for as long as possible. That asshole.

"Fuck you," Kurt pants, writhing on the bed and struggling against the firm grip Sebastian has on his hips.

"I don't think I will, if you keep on being this unwilling."

They stare at each other for a few long moments, Kurt's breathing hitching with every thrust of Sebastian's fingers before Sebastian smirks and lowers his head to suck a mark on the spot just beneath Kurt's ear.

"Aah- fuck! I-I want it, God, just do it, I- uh!- I want it so bad _please_."

The last few words are no more than a whisper but Sebastian hears them anyway. "Good," he murmurs against the skin of Kurt's neck before finally withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the condoms. He tears the wrapper open with his teeth (why is Kurt not surprised?), rolling one on Kurt's cock and then his own before pouring a generous amount of lube on his hand and coating himself thoroughly.

"Ready?" he asks as he hooks Kurt's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at Kurt's slick and stretched hole, his cock rubbing against it without pushing in just yet.

"Yes, yes, 'm ready, do it _now_-"

"Bossy."

"Shut up."

Mercifully, Sebastian does. Bracing himself on his elbows, he pushes in and both of them moan at the feeling, the tightness, the fullness of it. The stretch is almost too much to bear but Sebastian inches forward relentlessly until he's seated fully inside, gasping as if the sensation is just as overwhelming for him as it is for Kurt.

"So fucking tight," he groans, burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and breathing hotly against the skin.

"Move," Kurt answers when he doesn't feel like he's being split in two and his fingers dig into the skin of Sebastian's back, leaving red marks in their wake.

Ever so slowly, Sebastian begins to move his hips, setting up a slow rhythm that leaves Kurt breathless and aching.

"More," he finds himself moaning when the intensity of it gets too much, the slow drag of skin on skin making him feel like he's about to _burn_.

"_Kurt_," Sebastian hisses between gritted teeth before crashing their mouths together violently, showing Kurt just how much he has to hold back to not just lose himself and pound him into the mattress.

Which Kurt wouldn't mind at all.

"You can... go faster." The words tumble from Kurt's lips when they break the kiss for much needed air and Sebastian's eyes when he looks at him then are so dark that only a thin ring of green is visible around his pupils.

"You sure?"

"God, yes, _please_."

Sebastian groans as he picks up the pace, and soon he's thrusting into Kurt with abandon, the sound of moans and his hips slapping against Kurt's ass filling the room. "So hot when you beg, so hot, fuck, Kurt..."

"Uh! Sebastian, more, I need, need-"

But Kurt doesn't even have to finish his sentence because Sebastian angles his thrusts _just so_ and drives his cock against Kurt's prostate with each movement of his hips.

Kurt keens, his whole body shivering and burning at the same time as he clutches at Sebastian's back even harder, bringing him closer and closer, needing just that little bit more but it's still not _enough_-

Then Sebastian wraps his hand around Kurt's cock and jerks him roughly, more so than Kurt would ever do but for this, it's _perfect_. Kurt's vision goes white and with a loud cry of Sebastian's name, he comes into the condom, his whole body convulsing and trembling and _clenching_ around Sebastian's cock which brings him over the edge as well.

"Shit, Kurt, so good, so good for me," he rasps as he keeps thrusting into Kurt, fucking him through both of their orgasms and wishing for a second that he wasn't wearing a condom so that he could fill his tight ass up with his come and watch it drip out of him later.

"Uuh, Sebastian, too much..." Kurt whines softly, lying boneless under Sebastian's still moving body, only twitching occasionally and gasping for air as he rides out the aftershocks of what has possibly been one of, if not _the_ best orgasm of his life so far.

Reluctantly, Sebastian stills above him, letting go of Kurt's cock and bringing Kurt's legs back down to the mattress before slumping over him carelessly, his face once again buried in Kurt's neck.

"Oomph," Kurt huffs at the added weight pressing him further into the bed, but it's not particularly unpleasant. Sebastian's body is warm and he keeps mouthing at Kurt's neck as he comes down from his high, which is... nice.

They lie still for a while, neither inclined to speak or move for even an inch just yet, although soon, Kurt begins to feel a little suffocated and sweaty and, oh, the condoms.

"Are you planning on moving anytime soon?" he asks quietly, shifting his legs to signal that he would like Sebastian out of him sometime in the very near future.

"Mmmmno."

"_Sebastian._"

The other boy sighs against Kurt's neck, biting it slightly. "Fine, fine." He raises himself up on his elbows and rolls over to lie on his back beside Kurt, pulling out of him in the process, which makes Kurt wince. Oh, he's going to be walking _very_ gingerly tomorrow, that's for sure.

With a groan, Kurt sits up slowly and pulls his condom off, tying it and throwing it into the nearby trashcan. He pokes at Sebastian's ribs until he does the same, and then they're both lying on the bed again, starting wordlessly at the ceiling.

After a while, Kurt can't take it anymore. Sebastian might be used to the whole after-the-fuck procedure, but Kurt definitely isn't.

"So..." he begins, turning around to his side until he's facing Sebastian. "What now?"

Sebastian only rolls his eyes. "What 'what now'?" he parrots back at Kurt, meeting his eyes and grinning like the cat who just got the cream. "We have amazing sex, then possibly some more amazing sex, and then we fall asleep and wake up with a headache in the morning."

Kurt regards him in contemplation, wondering if it really can be this easy. Maybe for Sebastian, it is. But what about himself? Is this really something Kurt, who not so long ago claimed to value the touch of fingertips more than any other kind of physical contact, can handle? And if he can't, isn't it too late already, anyway?

In the end, he decides that he really isn't in the appropriate condition to coherently discuss his morals with himself right now.

"'Amazing', huh?" he asks with an elegant raise of his eyebrow and just a little hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yup."

"... I know where Rachel keeps her condoms."

"Excellent."

And as Sebastian grins wickedly and pulls Kurt closer to lay another kiss on his already red and swollen lips, Kurt thinks that he might actually grow to tolerate this boy.

Although that's probably just the alcohol talking.

* * *

And with this, we've come to the theoretical end of the One Of Those Days verse! This was originally supposed to be a gift as celebration of my 50 followers – now it's gotten so long that I've gained almost 150 more until this finished and this verse has really grown on me. I'm not quite ready to part from it yet. And as this has begun as a prompt fic, I would like for it to continue in this manner. So, if there is any scene you would like to see from the lives of our favourite boys – be it another POV, or first date, or just more feelings – leave me a prompt and I'll get to it!

Thank you all so much for reading this, all of you have been a great motivation for me! Kisses and hugs to all of you!


	7. Interlude

**Morethantonight prompted: Aloe Vera**

**Just a short interlude. :) I've received all of your other prompts and will be working on them once my fic giveaway is done with! Thank you all so much for reading and prompting!  
**

* * *

"Kurt. Wake up."

"Mmmrghnph."

"Kurt."

"..."

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up so I can kill you."

"What the-?"

"Kurt. How many times did we fuck tonight?"

"Uh. Three... I think? But why-"

"And did you use a condom when you jerked me off that last time?"

"Er. No? Why would I-"

"Kurt. My dick smells like Aloe Vera."

"...Huh?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh. Rachel's lube. Well... it's not like it'll do any harm. Haha, actually, it's even kind of fu-"

"My. Dick. Smells. Like. Aloe. VERA!"

"I got, Jesus, I got it, no need to flip out on-"

"_Why _does my dick smell like Aloe Vera?!"

"Hey, don't look at me like that, it's not my fault Rachel wanted organic natural herbal lube!"

"_You _helped her buy it!"

"Oh. I did, didn't I? But you might remember that I was a bit _preoccupied _when I went through her drawer earlier!"

"Well, and_ I'm _a bit too 'preoccupied' to care about that right now! And you know why? _Because my dick smells like Aloe Vera._"

"Oh quit being such a baby, Sebastian, it'll wash away- wait. Does that... does that mean that... my ass... the lube..."

"Ha. Let's see, shall we?"

"What? Wait, Sebastian, where are- oh my God what- don't sniff _there_ you idi-"

"Jup. Totally Aloe Vera."

"Oh my _God_."

"Ahahahahahaha-"

"Stop laughing, this isn't even funny!"

"Haaa... oh but it is, Princess."

"Is not."

"Aw, stop pouting, it doesn't suit you. It's meant to be, don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"Your ass. My dick. We _complement _each other. It's _fate_."

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
